Transformers: Rebirth
by RedSeekerSand
Summary: Placed after the popular roleplaying plot Energon Chaos, Transformers Rebirth is a story created after the energon was replenished. Now the Autobots and Decepticons are back to their original war- the leadership of Cybertron and the entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1 Interruptions

Hi! Its' been a long time! For more information of my sudden return however, please view my profile! What you are about to read is a story based upon 11 members at the moment, via a roleplay plot line amongst Transformers. If you want inside info on the unidentified transformers, you may want to visit my profile for that aswell, and view the OCs profiles at the bottom of my page. Needless to say, I hope you enjoy!

----------

The debris ship echoed with emptiness. Little existence was there, but it was stained. Small clanks and chips

fell from the hallway, leading into the tiny room that was specially built for such tiny life form. Spark she was? No. She was from that planet with the humans. But she was different. She was decepticon.

And yet again, she was up to her psychotic creativity.

"Come on, just exactly what else to you expect to put in there?! Sure you're from the planet but you don't ACT like one of them, why do you need on the fancy-smancy stuff?" the visored transformer complained, leaning against the slick rusted wall, arms crossed, his foot a little bigger than the door itself that remained open to his partner.

"Its' called entertainment, something you metal boneheads don't provide unless its squid-head getting in trouble" the female voice griped. Slowly after the response, a small humanoid standing 4'10 walked out, one hand at her side and the other rubbing her shoulder-cut lavender head.

"Bah. No way I could connect a decent T.V up here inside the base... stupid debris piece of-"

"A T.V? I know those! I had one back in the ship before I left planet X! Those things are better than those human music boxes, and they have funny little pictures. I like the ones of others beating one another. You humans have such odd attack methods" the mech rambled on.

"I'm not human..." the girl mumbled under her breath, then took her leave in opposite direction of the mech, heading to the headquarters room.

"Hey, where ya goin? You know Megs' is in one of his moods again!" the transformer called out. When the girl did nothing, he simply sighed. _Geez, whats' got her all worked up in the wires_...

-------------------

Talon sat alone in the middle of the rec room, sipping on a cube of high grade. It was one of the few guilty pleasures the normally conservative femme had and she took care in keeping it a secert. One optic was cast warily at the door as she drew a slow, study slurp. Nothing was detected so she allowed her guard to lower slightly, her posture becoming casual, almost relaxed.

"TALON~!" Sideswipe cheered, the door flying open to his greet.

"I'm so glad I found you, its' like everyone here has gone extinct! Its' impossible to find anyone hanging around the base anymore!"

Talon looked up at him, energon splattered across her face. One optic twitched as she desperatly tried not to strangle her peer. Instead, the femme settled for a frustrated sigh, wipping the glowing fluid from her chin.

"Yes. They are most likely some where else...now what do you want?" Talon directed a faint glare in his direction, just strong enough to tell him she wasn't here to mess around.

Sideswipe cautiously blared his teeth, noticing her glare and showing his awkward frightment.

"Uhh...Well, no one around and theres' nothing to do, so I was wondering whats up and if you seen Hotshot around...? hehe" he chuckled at the end of his sentence, placing his hand behind his head and tiptoeing over to the door, enough for it to close.

"However I guess your not in a lovely mood at the moment so I'll just leaving you be and-" he rushed his sentence, and as he turned to finish, met the edge of the door crest with his face.

Talon gave the softest of sighs and reluctantly abandoned her half empty cube to help Sideswipe with the dent in his face.

"I...suppose I can spare a few cycles to help alleviate your boredom..."

"I didn't mean to disturb, I really didn't! Its' just so rare I get to do anything around here...ya know..." Sideswipe sighed. "Its' like I'm less of use even compared to the humans."

A small smile managed to stretch it's self across the femme's face, "Everything has it's use in the universe, Sideswipe. Primus doesn't make junk."

A light smile came upon the mechs' face.

"I suppose you're right. One day all my training will be used for something that might even save Optimus's spark!" Sideswipe cheered, getting a bit ahead of himself.

"So, how bout we go spare a little outside the base? Get some shine, some hits, maybe a bit of talking or something?" he offered, trying to think of something to spend the time on. Talon shrugged a wing, "I'm not really used to...hanging out...but I'll give it a try. What ever you want to do, I'll do."

"Well if we go outside and spare, even if I get caught out of base I can't get in trouble because its training, so we can go do that! But don't do it if you don't want to, ok?" he assured the femme of the Autobot squad. With a grin, the blue nissan rushed to the exit of the base, remembering for once to unlock the padded doors before diving into them.

"I don't mind at all..." she actually chuckled and followed him outside of the base. At a much slower pace of course, but there was still a slight spring in her step. The femme was just glad to have met someone who didn't think she was a freak. After all, the fact that Darkwing lived inside of her wasn't really a secert anymore. That, and sparing was one of her favorite pass times, one that she shared with her mentor, Scavenger.

As Sideswipe reached outside, he waited against one of the many rock structures. He was excited. He didn't spend most of his time around Talon, but most of the time of it rather be Blurr or Hotshot. Though, it didn't hurt to get to know another teammate close up.

"Hey Talon, are you ok? You seem down" the mech called out, seeing the femme slowly making her way from the entrance of the base.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Just lost in my thoughts is all. Now...got any rules you want to point out before we start?" she asked, quickly avoiding the previous subject.

Despite this, the femme still had a faint smile displayed, making it obvious that she felt at least somewhat happy with her situation.

"And I promise I won't fly." she added with some humor.

The young warrior took a step back in despite of forgetting her advantage of flying that he didn't even recall before he asked in the first place.

"Haha..right... that'll be rule one then" he chuckled lightly.

"And, pretty much don't act as if you want to kill me, elsewise there are no rules" he nodded. "Weapons are allowed, as this little guy is my friend" he brought out his pistol he kept in his glove compartment, which was placed at his arm when in alt mode.

Talon simply nodded and took on a fighting stance. She wasn't nervous, but she was cautious. Darkwing never surfaced unless Talon was in danger, but there had been...incidents. Mostly during training with Scavenger. Her alter ego hated him with a passion, so the reason didn't take rocket science to figure out. However, that didn't keep her from worrying about Sideswipe. The other femme could pop up without warning and if she hurt her friend...

Talon winced, backing up a step, but not entirely. Showing weakness wasn't in her programing.

"I'm ready when you are..."

Sideswipe took his own stance, similar to Hotshot himself. When ready, he nodded, and a slight grin upon his metallic lips as his excitement rose.

-----------

Backwing shifted her claws on the metal ground as she watched the stars in the sky. Her spine lights glowed in the darkness, outlining the segments of her superstructure. It seemed she had been plauged by nightmares of her experiment days more and more lately and she couldn't remain in sleep mode for too long. This was one of those nights.

_This is such a load of slag...._She thought, _I need to sleep--my organic half is not performing as well as it should, and my technological half is suffering as well..._

While the blue dragon was tiredly tring to solve her problem. She was unaware of what was happening around her perch...

The large mech stood in sight range of the dragon. Arms crossed, expression silent, he simply stood. No movement. No assault. Just...standing. True, he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at something else. The entire city. The city he wanted control of, and nothing more other than the downfall of Optimus Prime.

A light sigh came from the figure, standing broad and bold. He didn't speak. Simply stood. He had no intentions for the tower to belong to an Autobot or Decepticon, and was unaware of the sleeping chambers he intruded. After all, who of either alliance would pick a stack of junk over a nice energon bed? Not even he would do such.

The blue dragon blinked, her optics finally changing their focus onto the horizon of the city. Shaking a recurring thought out of her head, she got up to stretch her legs. Her body went tense, but seemingly unchanged, except her optics--they burned a more vibrant silver than just a moment before.

He heard a shift in the metal from a bit off, but didn't budge. He had nothing to worry over, unless it was Optimus. And that worry would be not getting his wish. He knew from the steps that the unknown was not Decepticon. But he didn't bother to fight something on the home planet despite being of the opposing team. He didn't feel like wasting energy for the time being.

Backwing's optics softened a little, not sensing any movements from the other Transformer. She knew not who this mech was, but something about him seemed dark but....familiar. Without thinking about it, Backwing growled low and deep at him, but stayed still.

"No need to waste your time, 'Bot" the chill voice muttered.

Backwing turned around so she could face the mech. Something about his voice made her shiver. She stopped growling but kept an alert with fierce composure.

"I'm am not an Autobot..." She said simply.

A light grin appeared on the leaders' face. _A simple Cybertronian warrior_.

"Like or not, I'm not searching for any unprovoked battle" he replied bluntly. Shifting his arms to his side, he turned slightly to face the mech.

Backwing was taken aback when she saw his optics. The cold expression startled her. It was a kind of cold she has never seen in the ruthless traders of the city. The mech was in a whole other league from them.

"Then what are you searching for?" She dared to ask. The dragon did not know if she wanted to know or not, in case his answer was what she feared.

His grin only soothed after the question. Turning his back to the mech and viewing the city yet again, he only stood.

"I search for nothing, warrior. Simply the visual of the over-ruled city."

She turned to where he was looking. The lights of the city bounced off the metal as if it were a mirror. It almost blended into the sky on this night in blues, purples, and black. A few bright lights broke up the darkness and revealed the robotic inhabitants down below on the streets.

Backwing paused, thinking the only ones who would think of ruling anything would be Decepticons. She had seen many-but mostly the vigilanties that pretended to be Decepticons. The dragon guessed this one must be the real deal. The dragon suddenly looked conceited.

She lifted her head slightly and said, "I can't imagine this city under control....even just united. So many different opinions, so many unmade CPUs..."

The larger mech just shook his head slightly, and then folded his arms yet again.

"It isn't about becoming united and understanding one anothers'. Its' all about the rules of trade, the way to live your spark. To meet your demise. When there is only one ruler to control who is destroyed and who gets to roam, judgment comes out very clearly" he stated, more blunt than his last comment.

The femme snorted at his arrogance. She still stayed more or less nonchalant, but her optics were pained.

She didn't look at him when she spoke, softly but firmly.

"And what if those subjects all decide they don't want to obey the one ruler? It can be a very dangerous place for that being. Sooner or later all tension comes to a peak and chaos reigns. A being is most powerful and uncontrolable when possesing a vengeful spark..."

A small chuckle came from the larger mech.

"Well then, if they don't want to obey me, not only have they fear the Lord of Destruction, but they will place their fear in my ally Unicron as well" he grinned lightly, placing his arms by his sides and turning, walking a few steps then out stretching his hand. A dark aura portal appeared, the exit for such, indescribable as nothing was seen but purple and black mist.

"Watch your back, warrior. Cybertron will soon bow to me in power" he spoke over his shoulder, then took his leave.

------------

Making the first move, Sideswipe ducked to the side, and rushed forward, his arm ready in a outpunched swing.

Talon's own arm shot outwards at the last second and grabbed his, pulling off a move Scavenger often used to take down Decepticons larger then himself. She stretched it out to the side then hooked her thin leg around his and yanked hard. It pulled Sideswipe to the ground, but she didn't pin him. The femme jumped to the side, giving the young mech another chance to attack. At this point the femme wasn't just smiling, she was grinning. A sight no one had seen in over a year.

Startled by how much Scavenger's training differed from Hotshot, as he was placed to the ground, Sideswipe immediately tried to catch her off guard and with a swipe of a leg, do the same as she did to him. But that didn't happen so easily. _Slag her femme agility_, Sideswipe woulda cursed, if it hadn't been against his respect to femme of the army.

He remembered an old story Optimus told the original group, that femme were not one to judge by the book, and as the own Autobot Leader had fallen for a femme once in his life time, and she stayed at his side in combat, and fought like any other warrior. Talon was just as same, a great fighter to sit aside with. But this wasn't about fighting with each other- is was against. Sideswipe had to be on his, as the humans call it, his toes.

"Nice one Talon.. but get a load of this!" he grinned, jumping up with a flip, and taking his pistol and firing a few light shots, knowing it was just a spare, and not a battle. He would hate to dent her armor, but a few dark coal marks that could be erased with human carwash wouldn't harm the struggle.

Talon spun around and let the low level blastes strike her back, where the armor was strongest.

She hissed at the light stings then grinned, "Not bad your self."

Talon then charged him head on, running at differing speeds to confuse her sparing partner. When the femme was sure she had him completely guessing, she stopped and moved to Sideswipe's back, then paused. Talon wanted to see what his reaction would be. To judge his movements, just as her mentor had tought her.

"Uh...Talon?" he squeaked, knowing that she had hid, but not know where. And more so, he had a verge to not want to know. Keeping his arms up, he waved left, then right, no sign of the seeker.

"She better not have taken off in the air or back in the base" Sideswipe muttered under his breath.

Talon, actually giggling, placed a hand on his shoulder to alert him of her presents, "Come on, Sideswipe. You have to do better then that."

A small sweat bead rolled from Sideswipe's face, the hand placed on him making it so obvious. _Wow, That is pathetic_...

"Yea..." he nodded solemnly.

And so she was gone again, darting off to the opposite side with her body low to the ground to minimize her profile.

Chasing her movements yet again, he held his pistol close and when he figured he managed a chance, let off a shot. He didn't expect the shot to provoke something unwelcomed though...something he didn't expect for the entire day with the base so empty.

Talon yelped and reared back, just inches away from the shot Sideswipe had fired. She doubted the young mech had meant for the shot to land so close, but it was admirable none the less.

"Good one." she grinned at him then relaxed, "I say we take a small break. That, uh...drink I had made me slightly dizzy..."

Sideswipe nodded as Talon called break.

"Sure thing. I'm getting a little worked up aswell, probably the excitement" the mech laughed. Putting away his weapon, he looked over his shoulder to the strange aura he felt present. Still no shadow. It worried him. But he didn't show it, sitting down next to the femme and resting.

"So, I'm guessing that energon you had was special, eh?" he questioned with a goofy grin, replying to her remark of the dizziness.

"Um...yeah...special..." if anyone looked more in denial, it was Talon.

The femme felt a weird vibe in the pit of her tank, but passed it off as the high grade acting up. She stretched herself out on her back to ease the aching.

"Hey, Sideswipe..." she said after a moment, "If you ever need any pointers...I'll happy to give them to you..."

"Really? You'd really take the time to do that?" he answered back, only with questions. His pale blue optics were glittering.

A truly sincere smile appeared on her face, "Of course. I may not act like it, but I love helping people. What kind of Autobot would I be if I didn't?"

Sideswipes scoffed at the comment.

"Well, does that make Wingsaber a Decepticon?" he joked.

-----------------

Laughing. Relaxing. Guard down. It was his chance. Taking the drenched red aura from his left wing, he cracked it into the sword it formed from the seeker wing. Watching them like a lion and its' prey, he sat...sat...waited...and sprung.

-----------------

Jumping from the cliff side, a warcry escaped the crimson, swinging his sword directly between the nissan and harrier, cutting their communication short.

"My apologies to disturb you, but I'm only following orders" the crimson muttered, then began to swift his sword at Talon first.

Her mouth dropped open and in an instant she was rolling to the side to get away from the burning red blade. However, it wasn't fast enough and Talon got a good sized sliver taken out of her left wing.

Hissing sharping, one hand slapped over the melted wound while the other shoved her from the ground. Face contorted in a combination of anger and alertness, she regarded the other seeker with lemon yellow optics wide open, taking in everything.

"Sideswipe! Run!" she shouted, wanting the younger, less experienced mech to get to safety.

"No way! I'm helping you Talon!" he shouted, taking his pistol quick and firing rounds, watching as the seeker took them in with ease.

Carrying his weapon high, the crimson dropped down again for another blow, the dust clouding his optics in an instant. Shifting quickly to view if he had damaged, he saw the gray femme with the previous cut, and none new.

"You Autobots are fairly well at ducking..."

"It's not the only thing we're good at!" Talon shouted, leaning back to deliver a kick to the much taller seeker's side. It connected, but it hardly made a dent. The seeker glared, the kick weak, but noticeable.

Good. It was only a distraction.

The next second, the swift footed femme had ducked under his reach and was pounding her from the base entrance, cursing when she notice Sideswipe had stayed.

"Slaggit!" she had no other choice but the get airborne, knowing it was the only way she could keep the seeker away.

When he noticed her attempt to transform, he did little to nothing. As a matter of fact, he backed off. He wanted her to go. Stepping back and preparing his sword for another blow, a slick grin came upon his metallic lips.

Talon instantly noticed his lack of action and turned a sharp right.

"Damn it, Sideswipe! Get your aft moving!" she snarled, dive dombing the larger mech at full force, transforming in mid-air and grabbing him from behind.

A cloud of dust rising from the large impact. The opposing seeker didn't move quick enough. Trying to ply Talon off him without using any unneeded force such as punching, he continued to lift her to his best of his ability and stand. However, the jet seemed gripped on tight.

Sideswipe continued to stay, staring in horror at what was happening right before him.

"I said I'm not leaving!" he snapped back at Talon, holding his fire for the dust to dissolve, and make his optic aim clear again.

"Starscream? Starscream? Are you there? Answer me!" a voice whined in the crimsons comlink. Already annoyed with the previous problem of the silver seeker on his hide, he went to desperate measures and shoved her off, retreating a few steps once he stood, and opened his communication.

"What do you want? I'm busy..."

"Yeah. Sure. So is everyone else. As a matter of fact, Sideways is SO busy, that hes' getting all tired out just by staying outside my room and not leaving me alone."

The seeker sighed, knowing his communication was going to be cut short when Talon recovered.

"Listen human, I'm doing real matters of work and I'll be back when I feel" the crimson glared.

A sigh was heard from the other side of the link. "You know, if you brought me, I could have been one hell of a distraction to help you! Cyclonus always lets me come along! I mean come on, its' been years since I seen another human being, and he said the Autobot base had a few! If I can't beat up on you metal bunk heads, then I could at least have fun with the other puppets!"

"Cyclonus is a moron for letting you off the base. Now leave me alone" the crimson cut the link, and with his sword by his side, turned to view the two Autobots again.

Sideswipe could only stare back at the seeker, confused from the conversation he bitterly heard.

"Hey...Talon..." he questioned in a low manner, quiet enough to not catch too much attention from the Decepticon. "Was he just talking to a.."

"Seems like it..." she snarled, sitting up and angrily wiping dirt from her face.

"So, Screamer. Mind filling us in as to why you have a **human** on your base?"

Starscream only glared at the two.

"None to your concern, Autobot."

Swiftly, he ran toward, and skipped right past Talon. He had his target. With slick movement, Starscream stood behind Sideswipe, the aura of the sword perched at the young mechs neck.

"I could ask you the same question of why humans rest in your base. Needless to say, the explanation is meaningless" the seeker added.

Talon bolted to her feet, legs spread wide in a ready battle stance. The only reason she didn't charge was the looming threat that the femme might not be fast enough to push her friend out of the way. Snarling helplessly, Talon shifted back several feet, letting Starscream know she wasn't going to attack again. But not for a moment did she relax.

"What do you want anyways? Your not one to waste time on Earth just because Megatron told you too..." she ground out slowly, being careful of what she said in case she made the seeker angry.

A sly smirk reappeared at the seekers expression.

"Where is Optimus?" he demanded coldly, despite his all-so-happy expression. He held the edge of the sword tight, not flinching an inch while holding his prisoner captive.

"I'm. Not. Telling." she snarled, shifting to the side, "And leave Sideswipe out of this! If you need a hostage take me instead!"

The crimson seeker only grimaced.

"Why take hostage of the stronger target...when its' obvious they'll fall to their knees over the weak. Its' how war is fair. You Autobots should know that, especially you- Talon" Starscream snarled back. He held still a moment, apparently getting a new linkcom message. His expression twisted back to annoyance.

"Call yourself lucky..." he muttered, then released Sideswipe, and jumped, transforming and instantly firing off his jets to head back to base.

Talon released a breath she didn't know she was holding and watched the larger seeker take off. When the femme was sure he was out of sight, she hurried over to Sideswipe, kneeling at his side.

"You okay...?" she asked, one hand on his shoulder.

The mech didn't know how to respond. His life was in danger just two seconds earlier, and yet the Decepticon retreated...Just like that...

"I'm fine...I-I think" Sideswipe hassled. Shortly after he slump to the ground.

"What do you think stopped him..."

"I...don't know..." Talon sighed, heavily sitting down beside the young mech. She was just as stressed out as he was, "Primus..."

"How 'bout a glass of energon..." Sideswipe offered out of place, trying to find somewhere else to move to.

"You read my processor." she nodded stiffly, still shaking slightly from the rush of almost-battle.


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter Attention

Chapter 2 of the Rebirth series!

Remember, if you wish to know the basic info among the OCs used in this story, just visit my profile and check all the way at the bottom! For more in-depth details, well, you'll just have to wait til they're announced. ^_^

I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Len, Shadowflux, and Ryan!

All other characters belong to the rightful owner, including Hasbro!

* * *

Jetfire sat farther back in the monitor chair, watching the readings run by dizzyingly fast as the scanners swept across the

area. So far, they had detected nothing unusual, nor anything to deal with Optimus's whereabouts. He sighed, sinking down even lower. He was about to get up when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Come in" he said tiredly, not even bothering to hide his emotions.

Talon lumbered in, looking like she hadn't recharged in a few days. That small scuffle with Starscream was still keeping her strangely on edge.

"Sorry, sir" she sighed and stood up stright, "Is it my shift for monitor duty yet?"

"You've still got a few cycles" Jetfire replied, turning his chair to see her better, "What happened? You look like you haven't recharged in days!" He exclaimed when he saw her condition.

"Truthfully? I'm eh...kinda drunk. And I had a run in with Starscream just a little while ago. No casualties, but it scared me and Sideswipe half to deactivation. Heh, guess I'm outta practice..." she took a seat at the monitor anyways. Jetfire soon caught on, and chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, at least Screamer's gone now. You think you can hold up? If not, just lemme know."

Just then, a midnight blue lamborghini walked in silently, unaware if anyone besides Jetfire had took course into the command center. Puzzled, he gazed at Talon, then to Jetfire, finding it best not to ask questions of the battle marks.

"Jetfire...sir. Have you bychance seen Ryan around the base? I've yet to see him today and its' after the humans school time" he questioned lightly, his voice a small husk like ex-Autobot Blurr.

Jetfire shook his head.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question, Shadowflux. They're having a technology fair in town, maybe he's there? You can go look if you want, just lay low."

Shadowflux nodded in response, taking a light bow, something he had learned from Ryan aswell, a trade of respect.

"Thank you, Sir."

Gazing back to Talon, their optics met for a slight moment, and he only nodded. Retrieving his answer, he took his leave from the room and started his way to town. This left the second in command and the silver harrier yet again. Jetfire nodded, getting up to leave. He chuckled slightly as he added, "I think I might follow your example."

He then stepped out of the room, sighing heavily. Talon sighed heavily too, and leaned back so far she almost slide of out the seat, "Primus, Scavenger's going to kill for getting into the high grade again..."

------------

The orange visioned decepticon walked the halls, humming a soft human melody. His interest in music was indeed...unusual. Now if he could only find that human to figure out what band played the one he loved so much to engrave in his beloved head of his.

Trampling by at what he thought was an empty room, he peeped in lightly. Seeing a blue femme dragon in sleep mood, he huffed and continued his walk down the hall.

"Why do I get in trouble when I sleep, yet Megs here lets the femmes rest... Baaah" Sideways huffed, carefully walking where he stepped, not wanting to crush the smallest lackie of the army.

The dragon opened one eye as she heard Sideways grumbling. She couldn't help silently laughing, she didn't even think Megatron knew she was asleep. The more she thought about it, the funnier it became, until a giggle accidentally escaped her. She covered her mouth with her front paws, wincing. The small noise was enough to perk the comedian decepticons' noise receptors.

"Or, your not sleeping and just being lazy as Darkclaw, and its' hard to beat his reputation" Sideways giggled in his own manner. Taking a few steps back, he peeked into the room again, eyeing the dragon.

"Say, have you seen lil Len lately? She ran off on me..."

"First of all, I'm not lazy" the femme said, watching Sideways rather oddly.

"Second of all, I don't think I've met this Len you're talking about," she continued, "but maybe I could help you look?"

She got down off of the recharge berth, transforming to robot mode. She was slim, but slightly muscled, and a little shorter than Sideways, but she was still attractive. She put one hand on her hip, her ice blue optics looking at Sideways curiously.

"So, what does Len look like?" she asked, moving towards the door.

Sideways simply crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorway frame, awaiting the femme.

"Well, the biggest clue is shes the smallest one of the bunch. Shes' that no-gooded human on the base. The one that resembles Megatron in personality... yuck" he shook his head as he sent a vibe down his own system at the thought. Sure, the girl was fun to hang around at times, but as the humans that the stated diagnostic, '**bi-polar'**, he could definitely say she was just that.

The dragon laughed quietly, saying, "For some reason, it sounds like we're going to get along..." She brushed past him almost silently, looking around the hallway as she went.

"Well, are we going or not?" she asked, walking away. Unfolding his arms and dropping them to his sides, Sideways nodded in motion to her question.

"Yeah, just be careful where you step. You don't want to squish her or Screamer will blow a gasket" he ruffled, following her down the hall.

"Who's Screamer?" she looked around, then tilted her head.

"Hold that thought- I think I heard something over there...."

As she walked away, her long, spiked tail dragged the ground behind her, its tip twitching occasionally.

Sideways could only gap at the dragon, that is, if he had a visible mouth.

"You must be new to the base" he stated bluntly. Stopping in his tracks, he held his hand over his head, flat out.

"The red psycho is about this high, Megatron's 2nd in command... the guy that makes a new inprint in the wall of the headquarters each human week..." he trailed off.

Following her to the edge of the corner at split of the hallway, he giggled slightly and pointed at the new two figurines, not far off from their view.

"That, my friend, will be the lil rodent and Screamer'."

"You don't just go communicating me while I'm out..." the crimson sighed.

"Oh yeah? Well thats' what you get for not taking me!" the small human scoffed, her lavender hair fluffing up in anger.

"It was unknown how long I was going to be gone for, and you could have got yourself killed if I stayed longer than your human side could last" Starscream gripped back.

"Why don't you worry about yourself for once huh?! I don't need a babysitter!" the human continued.

The hidden dragon flinched at Starscream's comments, now she knew why Sideways called him psycho. She took a step back and hid behind the wall.

"Let's wait 'till after he makes another dent in the wall." She said, a nervous smirk on her face.

"Yeaaah he doesn't seem in a cheery mood, and Len doesn't even have that side to her, so I guess I could wait until Megs' pops another gasket and makes a new picture in his room.." the visored transformer agreed.

"Oh, and yes, I am new here. I don't think I've even met Megatron yet..." she trailed off.

Sideways halted in his tracks at her comment.

"Never...met Megs?" he questioned, dumbfolded. "How the heck did ya get in the base then? How long have you been here?" he continued, following up to his previous question.

"Umm...that squid-head dude brought me here and dumped me off, and I've only been here since late lastnight" she replied, looking back over her shoulder at Sideways.

"But from what I've heard, I may not wanna meet Megatron until I'm sure he's in the best mood possible." She glanced around a few times, a bit wary.

"Well, I don't know about waiting, I mean, maybe he'll be happy we got a new recruit?" he offered. But he knew even then, Megatron had some kind of problem. Sideways could only sigh at the thought.

"Uhm, either way is fine, I'm pretty quick to dodge an attack...." she said lightly, she wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She looked around, then remembered something.

"Oh, yeah, the Squidhead dude's name was, Thrust, I think. He just took me here, told me to go inside, and vanished," she shrugged, as if still confused by the whole situation. "and now I'm here."

Sideways raised an invisible optic brow. _Just what does that guy think hes' doing, dropping off people at the base without a word. Is he sending them to their death wish or something? Maybe he should have stayed with his old job and round up airships._

"Well, We can go meet Megs' later. For now, I have to go, I feel a claw a'tugging" he grinned. With a wave of a hand, the orange visored decepticon disappeared into the darkness depths of the base.

The dragon waved a hand where he had been, completely taken by surprise. When she was sure he had gone, the realization set in that she was alone in the Decepticon base, with Starscream and a human right around the corner, and Megatron was somewhere as well.

She blinked again, moving backwards towards her room. "What did he mean by claw?" she asked herself quietly.

------------

The streets were full. The kids were at play. What could this mean, so much interaction at once in town? The technology festival was here again, and games were at feast to play.

Ryan had something more in mind, however. A white cone with a blue fluffy top indicated that one of these ideas, was cotton candy. His opposite hand in his pocket, he walked down the street and by the cargo stands that sold variety of technological parts and what not, his unbuttoned black trench coat revealing his white tank top.

What he was looking for, was not real technology at all. He was looking for cloth. And lots of it. Why? Well, after all the training he had assisted Shadowflux with, he felt bad for being in uniform. The large mech always gave an aura of misplacement, not being in the same.

He could get Alexis to sew for him. The only problem now, was when he finds such bundles of cloth, how is he getting it back to the base? A pondered expression held on his human face as he walked among the sidewalk, cars flowing past him at a steady peace.

However, he wasn't the only one who didn't come for just the fair. Faye didn't like this type of scene at all, it wasn't him. Well not much of anything was ever him, but he would just have to get used to it.

"You look like something awful smelling just came your way" spoke out a voice, low but had a slight air that showed the person was obviously cocky. Had it came from a person anyway.

"Darkclaw shut up, if anybody knows you could talk then I would have to explain to these idiots why. I'm not in the mood." Darkclaw would have scowled had he not been in his Jet mode on display.

"And I thought I was the master...your a socially awkward prick" Faye hit the Pink '_Kitty Cat' _as he called him often. A thud sound and a bit of a grunt could he heard, and a few heads turned.

"Ah great, you just have to get the last word in" Faye took a paused and waved his pale hands in a shooing motion.

"I'm going to go walk around here, you stay here, mmkay?" he told Darkclaw more then anything, before walking off amongst the crowd.

Ryan finally came to a stand that looked like a carpet seller of some sort._ Perhaps they knew where a nice cloth booth would be_. Walking up to the old man who held claim of the booth, he took a small bite of his cotton candy, then checked around before speaking.

"Hey, Ol' man, do you know where I could get a large quantity of cloth? Silk in particular" Ryan asked politely. The man nodded and smiled, pointing in direction west where all the way down the road, was supposedly a woman with dozens of cloth. After he gave the boy directions, he quickly asked if he had any interest in carpet.

"Eh, sorry" Ryan shook his head lightly, "Too hard for the project haha" he grinned, and the man only nodded, a understanding smile.

With his mission complete, Ryan then walked off in the distance to the booth. He continued his stroll until he got to an old fashion booth, jeweled with indian culture clothes, and american silks. Gazing in awe at what masterpiece he could create with such fabric, he searched for the apparent lady who ran the booth. No where to be found.

"Lunch break and not even someone guiding the booth?" he questioned.

He took another nip at his cotton candy, which was almost at the paper cone as far as quantity went. Looking at the cloths, he decided that he would go ahead and chose his desire, and just pick up and pay when the woman returned. He tapped his foot to a lazy rhythm while awaiting the owner of the booth.

After a while, he turned and laid against the wooden edge, nibbling the last of his sweets. Observing the on-going passbys, he saw the same family and child, and including a concealed girl. The heavy clothing she wore shocked him, especially in this Nevada heat. Was she insane?

"Easily could get sick in heat and sugar-filled atmosphere like here.." he muttered, pieces of blue sugar still being chewed.

The hat on top of the girl's head jerked as her ears perked unwarranted at the sound. Apparently Ryan had been heard. She nervously pulled it back down, trying to keep her wing claws from showing through her sleeves. _Crap! Why do my ears do that at the most awkward times?!_

Suddenly, Ryan made a jump of his own, a loud slapping sound coming from behind him. It was an older woman with a small green jewel on her forehead, pounding her fist on the booth opposite side of Ryan.

"Don't sit on furniture that isn't yours! Do you younglings have no respect..." she muttered. Ryan, still shocked from the immediate appearance, bowed slightly, dumping his now empty cone into the trashcan between the booth and another.

"H-Hi, are you the owner of this booth?" he questioned, hesitating.

"I am" the woman replied sternly.

"Can you tell me how much of these two silks you have in stock?" Ryan questioned more, pointing to a gray silk and a dark red.

"The gray is plenty, the red is limited. How much are you looking for?" the woman battled the question with another.

"Well, how much would it be for all of it?" Ryan grinned, stuffing his other hand in his pocket.

"Well thats' the way you want to play... $376" the woman scoffed. Ryan wasn't shocked at the price. It was silk, and she must have had plenty to go around for his project. Digging through his left pocket, he dragged out his opposite arm, then finally the other holding a wallet. Pulling the accounted cash, he gave the woman in trade.

"Deal."

The woman accepted the money but eyed him in a strange manner. "Must be one hell' of a project" she cursed under her breath, turning to place up the money, and search her stock for the given silks. As the woman handed over the last of the gray silk rolls, Ryan thought he was going to tumble. Each roll lengthed 7 feet, and he had two red, four gray. _Wheres' Shadowflux when I need him... _his mind rumbled.

Thanking the woman, he moved each roll one by one out from in front of her booth and up against her trailer that held the cloth storage.

"Just don't keep it there all day, I have a home too" she griped, allowing him to sit with his purchase.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Ryan replied lightly, not wanting to be around the woman much longer himself. Taking a small yellow, what looked to be a make up kit, from his pocket, he opened it up and began speaking into it.

"Shadowflux? Shadowflux? This is Ryan."

"Ryan? Where are you?" the bot asked in worry.

"I'm at the fair. Can you pick me up? I need some help.." the boy chuckled.

"Right. I'll be right there."

As he placed away his comlink, Ryan looked up, the same girl still in visible view. As her hat flinched again, it was aided by a gust of wind and flew off completely, revealing the furry, rather large ears that were obviously inhuman. She cringed, folding her ears flat against her head.

Ryan was half tempted to run over to the girl if it hadn't been leaving his silks, something someone will steal and sell for double profit. Yeah, not stepping away from the cloths.

Sighing, he only dug his hands back in his pockets and awaited Shadowflux, believing what he just seen was a mere blur to his vision. Though, every time he looked, as the girl got further, the ears were still clearly visible to be not human, and to some aspect, more unknown body parts appeared. Ryan could only stare in what was a mixture between horror and amazement.

Her wings burst through her jacket, bones snapping as they went back into place from being stuck in the tight leather. Her ears perked up to listen for screams as her claws ripped through the work boots she was wearing. She ran and took a 'flying leap', jumping off of a dumpster and flying off into the trees.

Faye, who had also seen this scenario while roaming the crowded booths, would have gaped as any other human if he had emotion. Though, with the lack of such human trait, he could only stand and stare. Faye raised an eyebrow his voice slowly speaking out.

"What the _fuck..."_

_What in the world is she_? Faye mused to himself, raising a hand up and through his blue locks of hair.

"Gah I'll figure that out later, I know I know that kid form somewhere."

His vision when back to the original target, a male who stood along the side of a booth with six roles of glittering cloth. Then a light went off in Faye's head.

"Yes! That's it, he's with those awful autobots, I knew I've seen that brat somewhere. Bah and to think I wanted to learn human traits from him. Then again, I've never shone my face to them yet, as Darkclaw insists on keeping me away from them. I could always get close to that fool. Ha yesss that works out great" Faye chirped with his head low, trying not to be that much of a distraction to other humans who may have overheard his nonsense plan.

He slowly let a smirk curl upon his pink plump lips. After a few moments of smirking he quickly changed his expression to a surprised one, and made his way over to the boy.

"Ah man dude, did you just see that thing?!" He tried to fake a surprised tone as he spoke, and pulled it off rather well, makeing a motion to point over to the female with the wings and such and fled to.

Ryan was still gaping at the sight when the other boy walked over. He had seen it too.

"Yeah...I did..." Ryan half replied, still baffled.

"Was she...one of the projects for the festival?" he questioned, trying to tell what she was, and where she came from.

"I don't know honestly, she could have been, that was pretty weird though, crazy even." Faye paused, changing his expression to still a bit surprised but more toned down by now.

"I'm Faye by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure, the circumstances are very unexpected though."

Ryan turned slightly, meeting Faye face to face. A small smile came to his expression.

"Yeah, not your every day view thats for sure...I'm Ryan" he introduced himself. Within a few seconds of the introduction, the midnight blue lamborghini drove up, the holographic human sat inside at the wheel.

"Ryan" the car spoke.

"Oh, Shadowflux" Ryan replied, grinning. He gave a small look to Faye, completely forgetting the chances that he could have been a regular school boy, unknown of the Transformers.

"Uhh...This is my...car...Impressive A.I system it has, eh?" Ryan laughed cautiously, a hand behind his neck. The hologram in the car, a male, shifted over to get a better view of the human. Its' mouth moved, but at some parts did not sync at all.

"Ryan? You need to get home, your mother is cooking dinner" the voice changed a small bit, a deeper male voice.

"Yeah..right...right Dad" Ryan nodded nervously. Taking a roll at a time, he packed the silk into the trunk of the car then looked at Faye.

"Sorry we didn't get to speak long, but mothers' cooking dinner it seems" he half smiled. He looked back over to the tree he last seen the girl at.

"Ah ha well I hope your dinner is good, my mother isn't really a cook" Faye let out a small laugh and nodded his head. If Faye had more emotions he would have just laughed at the fact he didn't have a mother.

"Hey Faye, if you go after that thing..." Ryan trailed off, then took a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen. He scribbled something on it, then passed it over to the blue-haired boy. "Call me and let me know whats up, alright?" he smiled.

"Don't worry I will, I'll be going after it I'm sure pretty soon. I'll let you know how it goes though. It was nice meeting you, and talking to you while we had the chance by the way."

Fay took the piece of paper and shoved it into his black sleek leather pants pocket. It fit nice and snug there.

"Bye man" He waved a hand and smiled, promptly turning around into the direction of the female creature thing.

_'Oh Darkclaw would love toying with you. But that's what I'm for, when it comes to being around humans. ha.' _He merely thought to himself, following after the female.


	3. Chapter 3 Havoc

And the story continues! Faye is such a smartass cyborg. :[

I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Len, Shadowflux, and Ryan!

All other characters belong to the rightful owner, including Hasbro!

* * *

"Come out come out whenever you are my dear" Faye cooed out, his lips curling into a devilish smirk.

"I know were you are."

He simply stated taking note of the falling tree bark moments before he made it to the small woods. He walked a bit further only to look up the tree. There, sat the girl who had just terrified the fair grounds before his aquantince Ryan, left.

"I would ask if you were some sort of freak, if I wasn't one myself. So just _what_ are you?" His words held a bit of curiosity and a lot of question.

The girl hissed, revealing fanged teeth.

"Well, at least you look normal...." she growled, backing up farther into the tree. "What _are_ you?"

"Ohh a sassy one aren't we."

Faye paused for a moment, shifted himself so he was leaning against the tree.

"It's rude not to answer a person you know, and I'm just hm how do I put this?" Faye paused once again before speaking, "A cyborg of sorts? I only tell you this because who would believe such a crazy thing. Now back to what you are."

"Sorry, the scientist didn't think to teach me table manners! Besides, isn't it obvious? I'm some kind of freak...." she growled, her wings slightly fanning out as she spoke.

"Really, doll?" Faye smirked, sarcasm at the tip of his tongue.

-----------------

If there was one thing Cyclonus hated, it was being bored. There was nothing to do, nothing see and nothing to listen too. In other words, everything was completely dull. Including his mood. Mumbling to himself, the chopper kicked a stray rock down the hall, keeping at least some part of him active. However, with his short attention span, the mech quickly grew tired of it and smashed the rock in a single stomp. But what followed was not another spite of boredom, but more stomping.

Along with the rhythm of her feet, Len fisted the wall each and every time her arm rejected. She had still been upset with how Starscream left her up at the moonbase on his previous mission. And shes' surprised with even herself as she kept a grudge this long.

"Stupid...no gooded.... seeker....junk..." she muttered beneath her breath, her eyes staying at the ground as she walked, her lavender bangs covering her face of anger.

Three large explosions went off on the other side of the wall from Cyclonus before the wall itself exploded, revealing a giant bot holding up fist-mounted tank turrets. The bot was laughing maniacally as she muttered in a deep-voiced Russian accent, "Heheh, exploding's always fun!"

Cyclonus nearly hit the ceiling he jumped up so high. Although greatly welcomed, the explosions caught him off guard. A thing no Decepticon liked, no matter the cercumstances.

"The slag!?" he screeched, "Warn a bot before you do that! Yeesh!"

Len's head perked up almost immediately as she heard the explosions, and for her excitement causes, rushed over to the corner, only to be greeted by Cyclonus and the other Decepticon over-board, WarMonger, wrecking the base to even more rumble than it should be. It was amazing how the base even held up this long with maniacs like them running lose under Megatron's guidance.

"Um..what are you two doing?" she questioned. WarMonger rubbed the back of her neck, causing the tank turrets on her shoulders to move.

"Uhh...exploding stuff?" she suggested. looking around at the debris. Grumbling roughly, Cyclonus uttered a duh and shook himself out a little.

"So...I guess you got bored too, eh? Oh, and hey Len! Where were you? I was so slagging bored!" he groused, even with a slag eating grin on his face. Mad was not an emotion Cyclonus often felt.

"Eh...I got caught by Sideways so that took awhile to lose him... And after that, I spent the rest of the time searching for Starscream until I found out he was on Earth and didn't even bother to tell..." she grumbled the last part, starting from Starscream's name.

"He called you an idiot for taking me to Earth on trips by the way" she eyed the copter, the expression saying 'lets' _do it again sometime for spite'_.

WarMonger couldn't help but laugh at the small human's expressions. She tilted her head, turning halfway as light footsteps came down the hall.

"Someone's coming?" she asked, moving one hand to clear away the smoke from the turret mounted on it. Cyclonus automatically drifted over to Len then looked at Warmonger with a confused twitch of his optics.

"I don't hear anything...then again my audios are still ringing from the big boom..." he gave her what the humans would have called a stink eye.

The female human raised a brow, arms crossed and turned her head over her shoulder, awaiting the new comer to show itself. Sure, WarMonger was a bit... out of place. But she didn't lie when there were additional footsteps. And then it made sense.

"Shit..." Len cursed, her expression going into a full panic mode, not fear, but annoyance panic. Quickly, she shuffled herself behind Cyclonus's foot.

"I'm not here, got that Cyc?!" she muttered below her breath, unaware if his defected audio receptors heard.

The visored transformer came to view as he turned the corner, his arms tossed behind his head, but automatically tossed back down to his sides as he was greeted by the two of the many psychos of the team.

"....." he didn't speak at first, then he looked at the wall, which was obviously a new door.

"It begins to make me think... why did Unicron create you femmes' anyway" he pointed the voiced finger to WarMonger, a very high amount of confusion to his voice. He held one arm across his pointed crest, and rested his other while placing his hand to his 'mouth'.

"Meggys not gonna be happy with that you know."

"If I blow up the rest of wall, there'll be no hole" WarMonger suggested, always eager to use her turrets. She leaned against the hole she'd made, the turret on her right shoulder getting caught in some wiring. She fired that barrel, the resulting explosion showered everything-and everyone-with debris.

"Heh. Explosive rounds" she explained, wiping a bit of dust off of her shoulder.

"Oh! My fav kind! Too bad Megs won't let me have any after that one incident with the nitroglycerine..." Cyclonus howled, fondly recalling the mayhem with a sly smirk.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Sideways? Certainly you're not going to waste your oh, so precious time poking fun at Tankzilla over here" he giggled, jabbing a thumb at the femme. If the Decepticon could blink, he would have. But instead, he simply crossed his arms yet again.

"No...Not really..." Sideways replied to the battle copter.

"Just kinda, roamin the halls... Seeing if I can spot Screamer' or Len, last I seen those two were going at it. Humans have quite the temper tantrum" he mentioned.

Leaning her back against Cyclonus's foot, Len could only make faces directed to Sideways, but looked as if they were directed to WarMonger. The femme looked at Len strangely as she replied to Cyclonus, "Heh. I keep mine hidden, usually on me. I think mine have nitroglycer-whatever in them already."

"Ah! No fair!" Cyclonus griped, trying his best not to bounce around in case he stepped on his human friend.

"Slag it, I never have any fun!" he continued, paused for several seconds, then aimed an arm cannon at Sideways, "I guess I'll have to use horn head as target practice! Mwahaha!"

Right as the gun was pointed, Sideways drifted back into the darkness, his favorite hide out.

"Wowowow" he gave the impression of swinging his hands up in defense by his voice.

"No need to get hasty, I'll go somewhere else if I want a beating!" he griped, then trailed off into the opposite corridor.

Peaking her head out, Len gave a heavy sigh in relief.

"Finally...its' as if he never shuts up and keeps his nose out of other peoples business.." she moaned. Dusting her bottem off of debris on the ground, she turned back to Cyclonus and WarMonger.

"Well then...back to the main situation, what are you two up to, besides tearing the ship apart?"

WarMonger got one of those 'evil plan' looks on her faceplate, then smiled evilly.

"Nothing much..." She stood up from the wall, looking down at Cyclonus and Len.

"I'll be back..." she trailed off, and left surprisingly quietly. Cyclonus stared after her for a moment, knowing exactly what that look meant, as he'd perfected it long ago. A toothy grin found its self lodged in his face when he looked down at Len, "Wanna follow and see what she's up too? Maybe join in a little? Yes? Yes!?"

"Eh...As if you need to get in any more trouble, more so her..." Len sighed. But she couldn't help but give in to the big dolt.

"Sure, what the hell" she smiled. By the time Len finished speaking, the wall adjacent to the hole, exploded, a fireball going straight through the new hole to the old one. WarMonger came out of the new hole, smiling.

"There. Now hallway is symmetrical."

The giant bot stated the purpose of the second explosion, folding her arms over her chest with an almost prideful expression. That was it. Cyclonus fell over laughing right then and there and thankfully not on Len.

"Primus! You keep stealing my ideas, but it's still funny as Pit!" he gaffed, chest heaving with every cackle. Len couldn't help but laugh with the others. Sure, there was going to be great punishment whenever Megatron found out, but it was important to enjoy the moment while it lasted...right? She placed a hand in front of her mouth, muffling her slight giggles.

"You are going to be in so much trouble" she tried to speak between laughs.

WarMonger was almost doubled over in laughter after seeing Cyclonus fall over. She used the wall to help stand up as she replied, "At least I kept to the general theme of the base." She was still chuckling slightly, looking at the twin holes in the wall.

"Ah, s'good to have people who understand ya..." Cyclonus sighed, teeth flashing happily.

"Hey hey Cyc'! We should go to Earth for a visit soon, that festival ma'jig is going on, and I'm sure we could find a nice amount of mods for you, if you're really interested..." Len spoke with an evil grin. She knew they both liked explosions, but she was unaware if WarMonger was interested in newer... explosions, not to mention the old'fashion gun.

Cyclonus grinned like a manic and clicked his fingers together in excitement, "Me likey! Me likey!"

"I don't think a giant tank with eight turrets will fit in at a human event...." WarMonger muttered, a smirk on her face, "But when did that matter?"

Len only gave WarMonger the evilest smirk possible to human demise.

"Oh. It doesn't matter. Not one bit. And thats' exactly why..." she turned her head to Cyclonus, "We're going. You two will be my 'projects', and if horn head gets in the way or even dares to follow, he can be the screw up project. Come on, use that processor of yours Cyc'!" she tapped her own head.

"Autobots are going to be there, thats' a given! And Sideways doesn't bother with them- hes too much of a panzy! But, so are the Autobots if we stay in public... they won't dare attack us in fear of squishing the icky organisms" Len placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what do you two say? Need any improvements?"

WarMonger smiled so evilly it was scary.

"Not exactly needing. Just wanting them."

She stood up to her full height and transformed, the boom from when she landed echoing around the base almost as loud as the explosions. All eight turrets somehow managed to turn towards Cyclonus and Len.

"Ready?"

"Ladies first!" Cyclonus bowed low, arm sweeping outwords. A big slag eating grin was plastered all over his face. WarMonger's engine idled for a second, she couldn't stand being in vehicle mode for very long. She transformed again, and leaned down to Cyclonus's level, smirking.

"Who the slag ever called me a lady?" She stood up, walking forward with long, slow strides, that would've been at least four of Cyclonus's steps.

Cyclonus choked back a giggle and looked at Warmonger over his shoulder, "You? Slag no! I was refering to the munchkin down there" he pointed at Len, "Pit, I don't think you look even remotely female!"

Hearing the comment, Len couldn't help but stop in her tracks and die laughing. She leaned over, hugging her stomach from the pain that was remotely play. If she could cry- she would have from laughter. Though that surge was out of her system from the cells that controlled her body now.

"Oh man...hahahaha!" she continued, unable to speak.

WarMonger had stopped, and she growled a bit, causing the floor to rumble.

"Just remember that..." she started walking again, her foot barely missing Len. "

By the way, just warning you: I can slag your sorry skid-plate at any time, AND get away with it, because I'm clinically insane."

"Insane in the membrane!" Cyclonus cackled, completely ignoring the threat all together.

-------------------

She dark blue dragon walked into her quarters, silently berating herself. She wasn't even a true Decepticon yet and she had a childish crush on one of them! She bowed her head, looking at the end of her tail in thought. _If only I'd have just became a machine....NO! I will never let that happen to me_! her wild thoughts caused her to growl low in her throat, and she instantly shut out all of her thoughts, afraid someone had heard her.

The doors to her quarters swung open as the larger Decepticon past by, the hall empty enough for his silent steps to activate the gating system. His arms crossed, optics deep in thought, he lifted from in front of him, and peered into the room to spot the dragon. His metal lips grimaced.

"Soldier. Who are you."

It was more of a demand than question, but thats' how Megatron was in general. No questions. Standing there, almost patiently, the purple spikes at the top of his shoulder pads lit up time to time, small strips of lightning fueling from the power source that was called his Spark. No...was it truely his spark? Or Unicrons? He didn't even know anymore.

The dragon came smartly to attention and replied, "Fangshadow, sir."

As she nervously awaited his answer, she thought, _This must be Megatron...oh, man. He's scarier than I thought...and he looks mad, alright...._

He stared at her, then looked back forward into the dark depths of the silent hallway.

"Ah. Thrust told me about you. The new femme for the army. I suppose you have claimed this cell as your own?" he asked, formally knowing that she had. Fangshadow nodded silently, hoping she wasn't about to be punished for it. A light heave came from the larger mech.

"Fair enough. Your first mission will be soon. I expect to see you in the throne room in the next 25,000 nano seconds. Understood...Fangshadow?" he spoke, still glancing down the hall in thought. If you were an ease dropper of the army, you'd think he was speaking to himself if it wasn't for the open door revealing the dragon mistress.

"Yes, sir." Fangshadow nodded, awaiting any further orders.

Megatron's aqua optics turned to meet the dragon face to face again, then he walked off, almost as if it was a warning. As his large footsteps made their way down the hall, the door finally shut back, unable to pick up his awareness any longer.


	4. Chapter 4 Friend or FoeA Race to Decide

Oooh, a kitty and dino love! O.O

Hehe =3

I do not own any characters used in this story besides Len, Shadowflux, and Ryan!

All other bots' belong to their rightful owner, including Hasbro!

* * *

A sleek black form raced unobstructed down the cracked and crumbling roadway. It was pitch black outside, but the femme's glowing blue substructure let the way like a lightning bolt. Anyone who knew would have been genuinely surprised at how much the normally withdrawn Decepticon was letting loose right now. Truthfully, Storm Blue loved speed, it was what she was made for.

And rarely did she ever get a break from duty so she wanted to make good use of it. Turning a corner, her treaded feet left long skid marks as she cleared it and continued running without slowing down a bit. Any other vehicle would have crashed, but she was rather...unique. To say the least. Though she wasn't alone.

A blue dinosuar-like creature ran up behind the Lightning Saix. The blur was not mechanical looking like other inhabitants of Cybertron. A blue,striped, and long tail whipped around as it followed the other speedster's lead. With a determined smirk, it challenged the Decepticon to a race.

Storm nearly slowed down out of surprise. She didn't expect anyone to join, nor did she detect them coming. However she wasn't about to turn down a chance to actually get along with someone. Her long tail flicked about like a ruder, signaling the other that she was willing to take him on. Satisfied with her answer, Downgrade moved a comfortable distance away for running. The blue mech stretched his long legs as he matched the cat-bot's pace. He was so happy he could run at top speeds around here--his home, Cybertron, in the main city isn't much good for that. Even though Decepticons were violent, they'll let you be if you have something good to sell.

The Celox looked into the distance and noticed a large spire the track wrapped around. It looked about a human mile or two down the way--a perfect sprint for the two Transformers. Downgrade looked over to the Lightning Saix and mentioned, "How about up to that spire over there?!"

"Eh, s-sure!" she stammered out, working on keeping her calm in such an...akward situation.

Never the less, Storm still found her spark pounding in excitement. Not many have ever beaten her speed stats before and it was something she liked to take a little pride in. Actually proving them in a race would really be a confidence booster.

"Um...your call!" the saix meeped as her limbs readied themselves for the long rush.

"Ready........Go!" the Celox exclaimed after a slight hesitation, just so his opponent could tell whent he start was.

Once he said 'go', Downgrade took a giant leap forward and kept running. His bracers on his front legs looked like a part of his own leg, because he was going so fast.

Street lights quickly became nothing more then a messy smear of blue and yellow against a stretched unseen background. It took several seconds for Storm's optics to adjust the abrupt change, but the femme didn't even notice. She was entranced by the pounding of her own paws against the rough pavement, booming and then vanishing just like that.

Neck and head hunched over, she spared a glance at the wingless drake and was faintly startled to see him so close. Realizing this was no normal opponent, Storm poured on the speed, sprint lengthening as her mph continued to climb.

Downgrade's neck arched in excitement as he still chased after the femme. Each stride he took seemed to lengthen still as the air whipped past him.

Soon enough their was a turn in the road, one that signaled the last leg of the sprint. It was what humans often called a 'Hairpin Turn' - at least that's what Downgrade had heard them say.

As it approached, the wingless drake took a change to look toward the Lightning Saix and he noticed her grace and beauty in her body. It startled him to feel that way, even though he was a mech, he didn't except it. After all, he spend most of his days with a very attractive femme and never felt that way.

The drake shook his head as he focused on the track ahead. With a whip of his tail he started skidding around and through the turn.

Storm Blue saw the up coming curve and dug her back claws into the road with a thick whir of finely tuned leg servos then spun on a dime. The saix's front paws hit the tarmac, preventing her from overbalancing as she straightened out again and continued on without delay.

She'd mastered cornering long ago, so this was hardly a challenge. Still, she couldn't help but feel a rush of emotion watching her competitor. Storm didn't really know how to describe it, but in the heat of the race, she had to force it from her mind for now. They were on the last few miles and she wanted to win badly.

Executing the curve just as sharply as the Saix, Downgrade slid into his running pace and with another great leap he eased into his racing speed again. He was now neck and neck with the Saix, not counting how much longer his was.

Looking agian along the upcoming track, the blue drake grinned at the straight distance. Most of the carformers in the ranks of Autobots said that he reminded them of Drag Racing--it was definately his favorite. As he sped up his legs got faster and faster until they were a blur. It looked unnatural for a organic looking Transformer. Soon enough his whole body was just a blue blur and a glow appeared around it.

Something very similar was happening to the saix. Arch reactors, the source of the her omni present glow, kicked into high gear on command, giving Storm Blue an extra boost of speed.

This was definatley an interesting race. Both racers using their best skills and unique abilities to win, the Lighting Saix with her trademark speed boosters (even more so than normal), and the newcomer with his engineered powers.

Downgrade kept going, his body almost entering 'Hyper Time', a unique form of speed only he and few others could achieve by pure running. Every second counted now between the two and the only one who will win would be the one who could push through the pain...

Storm was now at a point where the pain didn't even matter. Normally the femme cringed at the tiniest pin prick, but there were instances were she experienced moments of complete concentration and control. It probably had something to do with alt mode, but there was no knowing for sure. Energon and electricity were pumping through her tubes almost as fast of her legs. Saying that she had an adrenaline high would have been a vast understatement.

Now the last mile was upon them. Snarling deep in her throat, the metallic feline changed running methods, going into long, rapid leaps that propelled her forward like a coiled spring. Flaps along the back of both shoulders rose up, acting as both a spoiler and compartments for a pair of ion boosters. Storm would use them, but only at the very last second.

Downgrade kept accelerating in his usual way, quickly and sharply. His speed was nothing less than incredible, but so was the femme's. The drake struggled to keep his head in front of the cat's but it seemed to close to call just yet. His muscle cabels started to burn, and his oxygen filters were heaving, but he kept going, hoping to prove himself against this capable opponent.

As they reached the end of the race, the spire grew closer until they were both on top of it. It was so close, but the outcome was....

--------------------------

The fuzzy feeling you got after going through the warp gate never ceased to send tingles through Len's body. According to the coordinates, her and her two 'projects' landed a human mile away from town- away from the festival.

It would be a short walk, but also time for them to discuss how they were going to stay low. She couldn't simply walk around with a helicopter on a leash and a tank parked in a three-car parking lot, no?

"So..." she placed her hands on her hips, trying to think, then turned behind her to the large bots.

"We could always keep you in robot mode and just say I'm the creator, but man, those nasty humans won't ever end with the questions..." she sighed.

"Eh, I can't fly. Stupid humans and their stupid air traffic control...I swear, if I hadn't scrapped that plane I wouldn't have a wanted sign stuck to my aft! Primus..." Cyclonus rambled upon entry to the planet. Then he turned to look down at Len, in thought of her question.

"Oh! Eh, I suppose I could walk around but...I don't want to clean off my feet in case I step on a human...heh, yeah..."

WarMonger seemed oblivious to the question, she had been looking around at the festival. She actually looked curious.

"Fine, you two will remain in robot form but no funny business unless called for, mmmkay?" Len raised a brow, arms crossed and a deep smirk upon her lips. Though, it ended with a dramatic tip of the head and a sweat bead as WarMonger quickly switched the subject.

"There's a...bat, or something...in that tree over there..." she pointed to the other side of the festival.

"Eh.." Len mumbled, looking over. She squinted, holding one hand over her eyes to get a better view. Indeed it was something, and not very human either. A new species of animal? Maybe, it had been two years since she last landed on Earth, and found out by radar that the festival time had came. However, there was also a familiar boy near the rodent.

"**FAYE?!" **Len exclaimed, taking a quick step back.

"What is **HE** doing here?!" she demanded. She scanned quickly over the fields, knowing that if there was a Faye, there was a claw.

"Auwww!" she grunted in anger. "Being that no-gooded tramp he is, if Darkclaw sees' us he'll turn us in!" she continued to rant and gripe, stomping her foot in frustration.

WarMonger shrugged, knowing she probably would forget Len's warning in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, what?" Cyclonus's train of thought derailed at the sheer amount strangeness he found himself in.

"Fine, he wants to play that way... we'll play! WarMonger, transform! Cyc! I need a pick up on the double!" Len demanded, ready to battle the boys' logic of taddling, as she knew was soon to come.

"Using Darkclaw as a scope to get into human territory, just who does he think he is?! And communicating with that thing!" Len continued to rant, balling up her fist and completely tossing away the fact that she too, was going to use WarMonger and Cyclonus as scopes to human activity. But Faye started it first, right?

WarMonger looked down at Len like she was crazy.

"First of all, why? Second of all, do I get to destroy something?"

"I don't get it either, Tankzilla. But Len's the boss" Cyclonus sighed and scooped the semi-human into his arms with practiced ease.

"She is? Oh, great" WarMonger sighed, transforming. The thud from her transformation, though muffled by the grass, still attracted a bit of attention.

"Forward!" Len pointed ahead, not just to the festival but the blue haired cyborg. Roughly, the girl collapsed in the metal palm that was used as her transportation, sitting indian style despite the large thumps from the movement. Resting an elbow at her knee, she rested her head on her hand.

"Damn, way to screw up my happy hour, Faye!" she muttered. Her eyes glowed the holographic gold they stained as she looked up at Cyclonus.

"Heeey. You think anyone else is out here right now? Megs won't be happy if he notices all of us out."

"As in cons or bots? Cause I doubt the rest of our team would give a slag if we poofed for a few hours. Megs...eh, he's getting old anyways. He probably doesn't even know we're gone" he mumbled, marching onwards like a foot soldier with a bad knee.

WarMonger growled, giving the impression of rolling her eyes.

"Why is this other creature of any importance?"

Len simply tilted her head, shrugging her shoulder in the process as she replied to Cyclonus. Though, hearing WarMongers' voice, she stood up and peaked from the tip of Cyclonus's metallic fingers.

"Hes' not of importance, but keeping him away from Megs is" she grumbled. "Apparently you haven't seen him around the base. He and Darkclaw don't go there often anyway... spend most of their time here or on the opposite side of the Moon when not occupied by Starscream..." she filled in the war tank.

"Needless to say, hes' as much of a dog as Thrust when it comes to telling Megatron info, both of them" she glared, to noone in particular.

--------------------

Faye had been talking to the female bat creature for a few minutes not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Well yes that was obvious, you'll get used to being a freak after awhile. I have, I mean one would assume I was normal by the way I look. But they would find that not to be true if they knew me. Or I ripped there head off with ease."

Normally that would be a joke for most. It wasn't for Faye.

Moonshriek growled, narrowing her violet eyes.

"I've been like this for fourteen years! I'm used to it, just others aren't!"

"Tch," Faye started to look around, taking his gaze off of the girl and off in the distance.

"What the..." he muttered out under his breath. '_What are they doing here...hmmm_.'

Faye stood there for a moment staring at the oddball often insane group.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to be going now. I would advise you to come with me or leave on your own. As those idiots over there, will more then likely shoot you," he pointed over back a ways too the three in the distance.

Faye then proceeded to run off amongst the crowd to find Darkclaw. He would need his pink kitty cat lest he be shot.

--------------------

A loud roar echoed around the mackshift track as the thrusters were finally activated, shoving the femme forward so quickly it broke the sound barrier. Storm shot over the invisible finish line and continued to sprint until the short burst from the rockets wore off.

Downgrade came up shortly behind, and while stopping, slipped over his feet and tumbled over his head. He landed on a wall with his head twisted under his body. He grinned in embarassment at the Saix then regained his composure and got up.

Walking over to the victor he smiled and said, "Congrats, that was some awesome racing back there! So whats yer name? Mine's Downgrade!"

"I'm...S-Storm Blue" she chuckled lightly after transforming to robot mode. She gave a tired sigh and sat down, leaning against the wall Downgrade had crashed into.

"Thanks for the r-race...I really needed it..."

"Y-You're welcome....So what were you doing around here anyway? It's kinda dangerous...." Downgrade asked, the hot feeling he got during the race coming back to him, causing him to blush slightly.

"Dangerous? Why's that?" Storm asked.

Downgrade gave her a goofy look, as if he had a fly on his nose -and replied, "I just know it can be pretty dangerous around the wrong kind of Decepticons.."

Storm Blue almost opened her mouth, then realized that this mech wouldn't have said that if he was on her side. The femme didn't think Downgrade would be harsh enough to attack her once he figured it out, but the others, her...comrades, would eat both of them alive if they saw her conversing with the enemy.

Masking her rather obvious surprise and disappointment, Storm began to fidget and sadly failed at making it look like boredom.

"Oh, um...that's okay really. I've been out here enough t-times to know who to avoid..."

Downgrade saw her fidget, but being distracted, didn't notice why. After her reply, he guessed that she was okay. After all, that's the same why he was able to function for this long while coming around here to do buisness.

"Ah, then forget I said that then..." He mentioned, smiling strangely, "I guess you can say it's the same for me...kinda have to if you dont' have any group to turn to."

Storm went from being worried to concerned.

"You're by yourself?" she asked, then mentally slapped herself for giving away yet another clue to her allegiance.

"More or less...." Downgrade said, it didn't seem to bother him, "I mean, I have a partner, but we have no team. No one to back us up."

"I think that's more dangerous than anything else..." Storms' voice was just above a whisper.

"Hm...?"Downgrade asked, thinking he heard her say something,but he could have been mistaken.

True, her position among the Decepticons wasn't much better then the worker drones that served them in place of proper soldiers, but at least Storm knew her place. Not having anyone to relay on, to give her direction...she couldn't handle that.

"I, uh...I-It's nothing..." she sighed and gave her head a quick shake.

Downgrade transformed and sat by the wall he had crashed into. He regarded Storm-Blue as he said, "I mean...I wouldn't mind being part of a team, but from Backwing's and my experience we wouldn't be very good joining either faction...So we just stay in the middle, even if it lonley."

"Oh, Backwing is my partner -kinda like my S..Sister? I think that's the right word."

He stumbled on the relation he had with Backwing, trying out more words he had heard form other bots that had gone to Earth.

Storm would have been relieved to hear that he technically wasn't an Autobot, but she was quickly loosing her optimisim.

"M-Maybe but...isn't that kind of like...not having a purpose in life...?" her tail curled around her feet in tight little loops as she shrank against her chest, optics cast towards the road.

"Well, we have a purpose! We don't want what happened to us to happen to anyone else. Although I don't know if you even what to hear it...it's really depressing."

Storm regarded the mech for a few moment, sighed then slowly shuffled around so that was facing him.

"Well...I suppose I could listen. Not a p-problem..."

Downgrade looked at Storm, shocked. He thought she would have said no after he mentioned that it was sad, but he was thankful she didn't. The mech hadn't told anyone about his past...

Downgrade gave a pained smile,

"Well, I was part of an underground operation to create the perfect soldiers. The other subjects and I have no idea who it was that actually created the facility we were created in, but we knew it was wrong. They created me for extreme speed, but they tortured us all to get what they wanted. Backwing's group turned out worse than ours. Some of the stuff she went through she still doesn't tell me. Basically, we all devised a plan to get out and rebeled.

"I guess that's really all there is to it...." the mech shrugged.

Storm nodded widely, understanding him perfectly.

"So that explains why your here then...um, truthfully...I'm a Decepticon, but not one of higher ups, so my treatment tends be eh, bad..." she admitted sadly, sighing heavily.

Downgrade looked a little shocked at her statment, but then shock his head. That's right...I should have known--I am in Decepticon territory.

"To be honest I wouldn't have pegged you for a higher Decepticon.." Downgrade looked a little sheepish, "B-but what do you mean by 'bad treatment'?" The femme tried to hide a cringe, but failed.

"To be blunt? I get used as punching bag...I get stuck with the worst patrol routes and I'm rarely ever referred to by name..." she shook her head, "But no w-worries! I'm...I'm used it by now..."

Downgrade studyed her pain as she spoke.

"How can you be used to that?!" he asked retorically, more to himself than Storm. To her, more directly he stated, "I guess we have something in common then, don't we?"

Soon enough a beeping went off on Downgrade himself- his comlink. He answered it, knowing it could only be one femme. The blue mech answered it reluctantly, "Uh...Hi, Backwing...!"

"What are you doing?" she sounded preturbed, but somewhat calm.

"Just taking a stasis nap.." He lied; he didn't want his friend to know he was in Decepticon territory....again.

"Well....get your sorry solinoid back here now--we have a job to do!" with that she was out.

Downgrade frowned, and then shrugged at Storm Blue.

"Your team mate?" she smiled in understanding.

Storm dodged the previous subject altogether, as she often had a hard time explaining her role in the Decepticon army. She was listed as a scout, and often she was, but her function was never taken seriously by her comrades.

"Yeah...." He moaned, "I guess I have to go..."

He transformed into his alt mode and started to walk past Storm Blue, thinking. For some reason he just didn't want to go back. Finally having someone to race with made Downgrade extremely happy, but there was something else about this femme that struck him.

"Do you think I'd be able to see you agian?" he asked, still knowing it'd be hard for her to get away from the Decepticons like this.

"I'd say it wasn't likely, but...but I wouldn't want to disappoint you...s-so..." she blushed terribly and laid a quick little kiss of his cheek before bolting backwards.

"I-I'll s-see if I can...s-sneak out sometime! Um, bye!" she meeped, face still flushed bright pink as she transformed and sprinted in the opposite direction.


End file.
